


Time Off

by diaryofashydreamer



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, body acceptance, i only write fluff about accepting ones changing body at this point and i'm fine with it, relationship weight, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofashydreamer/pseuds/diaryofashydreamer
Summary: Louis and Harry have time off and get comfortable.
Relationships: Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just write these without editing, oops.

“Sweetie come on, let’s go or we’ll miss our reservations!” Louis yelled from the landing by the front door. Usually Louis was the one running late trying to piece together his perfect outfit, but since they were staying at Harry’s in LA, he had already picked his outfit days ago.

“Okay okay I’m here! Let’s go Lou!” Harry appeared next to Louis taking his hand swiftly, grabbing his keys, tugging his jacket closed, and opening the door for them both to leave.

They had dinner reservations at one of their favorite restaurants down in the city, a private table in the back blocked off just for the two of them. 

It’s been a few months of them being home from touring, both of the boys taking their time to really relax and settle into actually creating music when they feel creative, not just because they were on a time crunch.  
Since Louis had scrapped most of his first record for being too poppy and out of his musical realm, he decided to start over with a clean slate, looking forward to a release in a half year's time.  
Of course, Harry was gearing up to start writing his second album, but wasn’t in any rush to leave Louis’ side when everything has been so domestic and sweet. 

The days had been spent wrapped in eachothers arms lazily watching TV shows, ordering too much takeaway, and getting familiar with each other’s lips again as the time slowly passed by. Lyrics were strewn on top of the piano and it was beginning to look a little bit like a storm passed through, only being able to decipher who wrote what based off the slight difference in handwriting. 

Nonetheless, this was the most enjoyable time the boys have spent together in ages, not caring about what the press has to say, what two cents their managers have, not giving the slightest thought to routines, work and work outs alike.  
Louis couldn’t be happier with this change, always willing to indulge in whatever food he had craved, it was nice to see his husband finally ease up and let himself enjoy all the food he’d been passing up these past few crazy years. 

Harry had always running, working out, training for the next tour, movie, whatever it was and though Louis never participated in it (I mean, he did workout but, does footie really count if you’re having fun?) it still stressed the older boy out. The juice cleanses, “keto” coffee, whatever yoga workout Harry was doing next...Louis just wanted them both to relax and enjoy themselves for once. Wanted Harry to relax and enjoy himself for once.

And that time had finally come, much to both of the boys' pleasure. Harry’s appetite grew quickly, after being deprived quite literally for years, unlike his skinny jeans and trousers that were becoming a tad too tight to button up these days - making Louis giddy with pride and admiration. 

Not to say Louis hadn’t softened up either - his body always seemed to hold onto weight far easier than Harry’s, and he didn’t really mind all that much if he didn’t let himself obsess over it. 

No, the days of shame for the tommo tummy are far behind Louis, especially when Harry’s soft lips trail their way across his belly. 

To say the boys were having a little fun with all these changes would be an understatement. 

\---------  
The boys sat in their cab satiated and buzzed, the wine swirling in their systems as fingers got lost in each other’s hair. Louis was excited for tonight, he was going to surprise Harry, so long as he didn’t ruin it now in the car with Harry’s hand travelling further up his thigh.

The cab pulled up to Harry’s house in LA and they went in through the side entrance hand in hand, shielded from any curious eyes. 

As Harry shut the door behind them, Louis pushed him up against the wall and tugged his face down for a deep kiss. 

“Go to the bedroom, I’ll be up there in a few minutes. Got a surprise for you.” Louis whispered against Harry’s ear, to which the younger boy nodded enthusiastically. 

“And baby, clothes stay on. Those are mine to remove.” Louis said without turning back around to catch Harry’s smile. 

The older boy ran into the kitchen to grab the tray of cupcakes he had ordered this morning, each one decorated with light frosting, each a different flavor for them both to try.

Sure, maybe Harry and Louis were into feeding each other in bed these days….and what of it? 

Louis giggled at the thought, grabbing a cold bottle of champagne to complement the desserts. 

When he reached the bedroom Harry was sat against the headboard of their bed, hands fiddling with his pearl necklace, a new addition to Harry’s jewelry collection from Louis. 

“Are you ready baby boy? I brought dessert.” Louis smiled, setting the tray next to the bed with the bottle of champagne. 

He immediately climbed on top of the younger boy to straddle him, kissing him deeply as a smile played against both their lips. 

“Are they from camilles? I haven’t had their cakes in ages Lou.” Harry almost swooned at the thought. It really had been ages, even these last few months home they hadn’t made a trip to Harry’s favorite american bakery.  
“Yes baby, I just had an itch for icing and remembered you used to love that little old bakery down on Main Street.” Louis giggled, immediately going to unbutton Harry’s dress shirt. This was a new one, a looser one, as Harry seemed to be adopting a looser fitting style of everything these days. Louis didn’t particularly love that, but Harry always complained that the last thing he wanted was for people to hound him about the little timber he had put on recently. 

As Louis untucked the shirt, Harry pulled him in for another deep kiss, both hands pulling their faces as close as he could get them. 

“Hey” Louis pulled away, “Stop distracting me.” He giggled into Harry’s mouth and pulled away fully, going to undo the straining button on Harry’s trousers. 

“You know, we really can order you some new trousers baby, these can not be comfortable anymore.” Louis leaned down to trail his kisses from Harry’s collarbone, stopping at his left nipple for a few seconds to tease, and then continued to trail down to the small bump of puge that has begun to settle and become known as Harry’s adorable belly. 

“I know I just….I’m not ready yet you know? I do love this...for me and us, but I’m not ready to give up my old pants yet.” Harry blushed, running his hand over his belly as he spoke. 

“Until you break a zipper kitten” Louis giggled, leaving a kiss on Harry’s cheek as he went to pull the boys trousers off his legs and throw them onto the floor. 

“Ha ha ha, you’re one to talk there babe. And what do I see here, hmm?” Harry teased right back as he went to push Louis down on the bed, ruck up his shirt, and leave a few hot kisses on Louis’ belly. 

“That would be my business, Harold.” 

“Oh your business hmm? And what am I then?” Harry giggled back

“You, are my husband, and I guess this would be your business too since you did this to me.” Louis pushed Harry down so he sat back up against the headboard. 

“I did this? Hmm, and who brought the cupcakes here then?” Harry countered, reaching over to swipe some frosting on his finger and plop it into his mouth. 

“Mmm you know what, nevermind, I take credit if it means I get to eat these.” 

“Oh you will, we’re going to try them all.” Louis picked up the first cupcake, chocolate with cream cheese frosting, and put half of it in Harry’s mouth to bite, then taking the other half to try himself. 

“Oh my god have we been missing out.” Harry nearly swooned at the taste.  
Louis giggled again and went in to kiss Harry’s frosting covered lips. This was going to be fun.

\----  
It continued on as they passed through vanilla, marbled, red velvet, carrot cake, and a few other flavors when they had reached for their 8th cupcake to try. 

Louis bent to his side to pick up the cupcake, deciding which of the last few should be their next flavor. As he grabbed the cupcake and went back into place straddling Harry’s thighs, the younger boy ran his hand down and across Louis’ belly. 

“Someone’s a little full I see, hmm?” Harry gave Louis’ tummy a pat, finding it firm and a little bloated. 

“Heyyyyy” Louis said as a blush rose on his cheeks, “You’re one to talk baby boy.” Louis fanned his fingers against Harry’s belly with a little too much pressure, making the younger boy squirm. 

“Can’t help it, haven’t had camille’s in so long.” Harry put both his hands on his belly, rubbing in a gentle circle, leading forward to take half of the next cupcake in his mouth. 

“You’re so fucking cute jesus christ.” Louis said as he set his half down and went in to kiss Harry, tasting the cupcake and deciding maybe that would be the last one for the night or they both wouldn’t be able to move.

Harry moaned as Louis’ belly brushed against his own, “Alright alright, you finish your half and I’m riding you. No exceptions.” 

Louis had never ate faster.


End file.
